


Secrets

by catboyschezo



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyschezo/pseuds/catboyschezo
Summary: Black☆star was late, which wasn't common. He always appeared right on time to mantain his reputation, so when he didn't show for the first class of the day Tsubaki was concerned.
Relationships: Black Star/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki
Kudos: 13





	Secrets

Black☆star was late, which wasn't common. He always appeared right on time to mantain his reputation, so when he didn't show for the first class of the day Tsubaki was concerned.

She turned to Maka and Soul, who sat close together. "..Hey, have either of you heard from Black☆Star today?"  
"No, he must've dipped." Soul replied.  
"It's possible, but not usual. He's fairly punctual suprisingly." Maka piped in.  
Tsubaki thought for a moment. "Do you think professor Sid would mind if i went and asked to look for him..?"  
"Not sure, go find out for yourself."

Now Tsubaki's outside the school premises, looking in the most logical place, the forest near Death City. This was Black☆Star's go-to place for hanging out or training, so she assumed he'd be here. "Black☆Star? Are you out here?" 

A rustle came from somewhere higher up. Tsubaki heard a coarse voice, but it was his. It was trembly and he sounded almost tired. The voice spoke "..Yeah, I'm out here." She looked up. Black☆Star was sitting on a thick branch, looking down back at her. His face was red and he looked sickly. 

She looked concerned. "Hey, are you alright?" He sort of smiled at the sound of her soft voice. "You can tell me anything alright? We're partners, you can put your full trust in me." Tsubaki said.  
Black☆star sighed and jumped from his perch. He hugged her. 

Tsubaki jumped at the contact, but held him back. "So, is there a problem?" She looked at him with her sweet eyes.  
Just that question was almost enough for him to break down into tears. 

"Tsubaki....sometimes I just. Don't feel like such a big guy. There are secrets i have. Secrets my clan and allies would be ashamed of."  
Tsubaki looked confused.  
"And?" she suggested foward.  
".....I'm not....I was born like you. Sometimes I look down at myself and wish I could be like most guys. But I'm not. I'm always trying to assure myself I'm a big tough guy but this stuff gets to me. It's a pain in the ass sometimes." He was clearly disgruntled, struggling to find the proper words to say.

Yet, Tsubaki assumed she understood. It was obvious sometimes, wether it was his behavior, way he dressed, or hell, even his voice and stature, he wasn't like most of the men at the DWMA. "Are you saying you're...?" She asked. Black☆Star complied. "..Yeah." He sniffed and hugged her tight. She ruffled her fingers in his hair and embraced the hug. 

"Listen Black☆Star. I could never imagine you as anything else but a man. You're totally the manliest man i've ever met, you even say it all the time! Just remember, If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here. I'll.......always be here." He smiled. He could trust her with his every weakness, insecurity, every moment of vulnerability. Hell, even his life.  
They trusted eachother.

They fell asleep in the forest, in eachother's arms, one after crying for a few hours. He was the first to wake up. He yawned and looked at the girl. After thinking for a hard moment, he kissed her on the head. He was aware she couldn't hear, but he still let it go under his breath. ".....Tsubaki. As soon as I become a God, I want you to become a God with me. You can.....become my Goddess."

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love these 2...  
> I wrote this as a coping fic but I am genuiny crying rn help


End file.
